Another Chance
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: SEQUEL TO FIGHT BETWEEN CAT AND DOG! Full summary inside. Please read and review. And just a suggestion please read fight between cat and dog or you will be confused. Ja ne!


Another Chance

Sequel to Fight Between Cat and Dog!

Summary-It goes to the modern time in Japan where descendants of the cat clan live in a shrine. The Higurashi Shrine. The two daughters Kasumma and Kagome are the reincarnations of the Kasumma and Kagome from the past. They have visions of the ancient war that raged long ago. But one day there was a fatal accident that left Kasumma with the care of her sister and brother Souta. Their parents were killed and Kasumma is left to take a job offer from the least person she ever thought to see again.

Chapter 1

Remembering…… Well Sort of

Hello, I am Kasumma Higurashi. I am 18 years old. I have a sister named Kagome who is 15 and a brother, Souta who is 12. We live in Japan at the Higurashi Shrine. A shrine that has been treasured by my family for many generations. We have lived at this shrine since the days of the ancient war. The battle between the Cat and Dog demon clans. The powers of the demons have died off and the last of the demons became regular humans. Well so it was thought, but I know if that were true then why do my sister and I have excellent night vision and when we're angered enough we have cat ears and a very fluffy tail. Not to mention we can purr as good as any cat.

My life has never been……peaceful, if that's the correct word. I was called a freak at school by a lot of people, because one day someone made me extremely mad and that was my first encounter with my tail and ears. They thought I was playing around but then they pulled on my tail and ears. They knew that they were real and ever since then I was the freak of the school. People were just so cruel now a day. But what killed me the most was when people started to call Kagome a freak because if I was a freak then so was Kagome and Souta. My mother or father could not do anything but love us and raise us with love and kindness. Being the oldest I got into many fights to keep jerks away from Kagome and Souta. I did the thing my parents could not do; beat the living lights out of jackasses.

But yeah that's life and you have to live with it. But I would have to say the whole freak incident only made the bonds of my family stronger. Kagome and I are really close, best friends till the every end. Souta can be an annoyance but I love him none the less. My mother and father were the greatest and the most important people in my life. They have taught me so much on the way of life; they have always been here when I needed them the most. They never freaked when they found out about Kagome and my secret. They smiled and said it was a blessing and it was a wonderful gift.

But I don't look anything like my parents; I mean I have red hair while they have black or brown. And I have green eyes when they have blue. Kagome and Souta look perfectly normal. Kagome has long black hair and crystal blue eyes. Souta had short brown hair with blue eyes. As you already know I have very long ruby red hair and piercing green eyes. People said that my look went with my "freak" get up. Feh, whatever. But yeah, I was the odd ball in the family.

I'm so glad to be out of high school no more having to tear notes saying freak on my locker. No more stupid people. I wanted to move but only when I'm here at the Shrine do I feel comfortable and relaxed. But that's a little about my life and me.

To the present day, June 15, it was only another day of mopping around in the shrine. I was walking out of the house to sit at the tree of ages. This tree along with the bone eater's well have been at this shrine forever it seemed like. I sat down on the bench there. There was a light breeze in the air, today was a great day, and the weather was….wow cool but not to cool. It was just the perfect temperature.

"Kasumma!" I turned and saw Kagome running up to me. I smiled and waved. She sat down next to me.

"What's up sis?"

"Were you in any relationship? I….mean have you ever had a boyfriend." I knew Kagome was embarrassed about talking about guys. I laughed then smile.

"Yes, I have if that little brain of yours doesn't recall the men in my life, the only guys that didn't see me as a freak." Of course when I was in school I had a few friends, mainly people who were also considered freaks. Had several relationships, all the guys were sweet to begin with but turned out to be sex wanting assholes. Let me tell ya they never got what they wanted.

"That's right. Sorry I forgot." I waved my hand in the air and shook my head.

"It's fine, so is this going to be about that Hojo guy?" She quickly looked at me and shook her head.

"No he turned out to be an asshole. Just like you said, I hate it when you're right. It's like you can see the damn future." I laughed then smack her twice on the mouth.

"If mom or dad heard you say those they would kill you."

"Well you say them all the time."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to times infinity times 2." She put her hand in my face with two fingers up. I sighed.

"Fine you won this battle but you have not yet won the war." I said in a playful deep voice. Kagome and I laughed. "But seriously if it's not Hojo then who?" She blushed.

"This new student, Inuyasha Yuiko, he transferred from the USA. He has lived there for ten years. He and his brother are from Japan and they are from this city. They came back here after their parents died."

"Aww….give them my condolences. And how old is this guy?"

"I will and he's 16 with long silver hair and golden yellow eyes. He's cute but always wears a hat."

"Have you talked to this single, silver haired cutie?" I said teasingly. Kagome went bright red. Then waved her hands and shook her head.

"NO!!! Well…not yet….that's why I came to you. What do I say to him?" I laughed at my sister.

"Well hi or hello for starters and then if he says hi back, start a conversation with him. I know it will turn out good. I know it will." Kagome smiled and hugged me and stood up.

"Well I'm gonna go meet up with Sango and Shippo at the mall. I'll be back in a little."

"Going to go play stalker?" I eyed my sister. She laughed and shook her head.

"I wish….I'm only kidding but no seriously we're going to hang out and get some ICECREAM!!!" She giggled. I laughed. My sister acted like a baby sometimes. I shooed her away.

"Well get going." She smiled and ran off. I laughed and looked at the tree. Looking at it made me sad all of a sudden. Then my heart began to beat race in my chest. I could feel my heart beat all over me. Images crossed my eyes quickly. but then a vision of a sort came to me.

* * *

"Arg!" I heard my father yell as he fell to the ground, after I pulled my sword from a demon's body. I turned around to see my father on the ground. Everyone fighting seemed to have stopped. My body seemed to have frozen. I just starred with wide eyes at my father.

"Father!" I ran to his side. I turned him over into my lap. "Papa, you can't die. Not now, I can't be a leader. I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you." I said crying, my father was covered in blood.

"My child you would never disappoint me. You have always made me proud. Now protect your people, and your family. Tell Souta that I am sorry I was never able to see his first birthday."

"Kasumma, Father Watch out!" I looked up and saw Sesshomaru running toward my father and me. Then my father pushed me away as Sesshomaru beheaded my father. Fueled with rage and anger I ran forward, tears blinding my vision. I ran straight toward Sesshomaru he was caught off guard. Then in a swift movement, I saw a silver haired demon fall as I slashed toward the heart. Killing the man instantly. Then my vision cleared. The lord of the dog clan had fallen to the ground covered in his own blood. My breathing was heavy due to my full demon trying to take over my reality. My heart slowly began to beat correctly. "Kasumma to your right!" I heard the voice of my sister yell.

With my quick cat like reflexes I moved away from harms way. Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha tried to attack me together, trying to make their impact stronger. I just looked at them. Inuyasha growled. Believe it or not, they are brothers that care for one another's safety. I then heard my sister run to my side.

"You damned dogs! How dare you behead my father!" I said angrily with tears rolling down my face, now the enemy knew I cried, damn it all. I heard Inuyasha growl.

"You killed my father! You will regret that cat!" Inuyasha charged at me. I didn't even move a muscle. Then I heard the clashing of blades. I looked up, my sister and Inuyasha were sword to sword. She hissed at him and put enough force into her sword to push him back. When he tried to come at her once more, his brother stopped him. I then whipped my tears and walked toward Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru let us postpone this war. We have both lost a leader and a father. It would only be fair if we were to walk off this field only to give those men and leader a proper burial. So be smart and agree." I said with a tone of a leader. Inuyasha growled again.

"I agree on one standard." I growled.

"What is it, damned dog?"

"Let us have your father's head." I was stunned.

"Hell no mutt face! I would not allow you to take the head of my father to use it as a trophy! Damn you dogs! I would rather die then to see your damned dogs leave off with my father's head!" He smirked.

"So be it." He charged at me and I rose my sword to counterattack. Time seemed to have stood still.

"Kasumma!"

"Sesshomaru!" We both fell to our knees. We both had slash wounds on both of our arms. Blood ran down our open wounds.

"We are equally matched. So now we stop this war for the time being." I command while rising to my feet with the help of my sister. Inuyasha help Sesshomaru to his feet. He growled at my command.

"Fine have it your way but after the burial and the ceremony of new leaders. And as the war shall continue. Mark my words Kasumma of the Cat Demon Clan we will have our revenge." He said turning his back and beginning his journey home with his damned dogs.

"Oh, so shall we, Sesshomaru, so shall will we."

* * *

Ok what the hell was that?! I didn't think much of it as my body fell forward and off the bench. My world went black.

* * *

A/n: Yes I know it's a bit weird but you have to forgive. And sorry about the grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta to help me with that lol. But it will get better with each chapter. Please review and remember no flames. Thank you and hope that you all enjoyed it! Until next chapter. 


End file.
